Of lipsticks and hairbands
by xShippyAngelx
Summary: Gibbs walks into the bathroom at NCIS and finds Tony and Ziva.


**Disclaimer: **I mean no profits with this story. The show and its characters belong to their owners.

* * *

The bathroom is empty by the time that Tony reaches the sink, clenching his jaw and closing his eyes to point where it hurts. He knows Ziva is mad at him; but screw that. He doesn't have enough self-control to see a man making eyes at his partner and coming up with disgusting innuendos right there at the interrogation room, showing no respect whatsoever.

He's in the verge of rewatching that scene in his mind for the eleventh time when Ziva strolls through the door, slamming it shut with a disturbing noise. She approaches him with determined steps and stays close enough to let him feel just how pissed off she really is.

Ziva is fuming. "Dinozzo", she mutters, staring at him and taking uneven breaths. "What do you think you're doing?"

Tony rolls his eyes in a dramatic manner. Of course she won't leave him alone; of course she won't understand the obvious. And just because she's standing there, wearing that sexy pair of jeans and almost-pornographic red lips, he doesn't find enough restrain. The often chatty agent parts his lips to fight back, "What I think I'm doing?!", he smiles at her in a bitter way that shows how angry he truly is. "Why don't you ask the same damn thing to that bastard? Why don't you just-"

But Ziva interrupt his speech by coming even closer. "Shut up, Tony", she commands, bumping against him. The small hairs on his forearm tempting the softness of hers. "For once in your life", she whispers, holding his gaze, "can you just shut up?"

She doesn't give him time to react. She just grabbs his ridiculously expensive tie and pulls his towards her; angling her head so their lips crush perfectly.

And they do.

In a matter of seconds, Tony's grabbing her ponytail with full force, devoring her mouth, that automatically opens, seeking his tongue. They give in, even if just a little bit - right there in the middle of the bathroom, at NCIS.

Ziva's hands go straight to his muscled shoulders, sliping them until they find a safe place on his neck.

He groans; she moans.

And they fit.

And then, as if reality just came rushing in, they step back. They look at each other with swollen lips, and the ninja in Ziva starts to betray her; she's torn between the fear of rejection and the adrenaline from crossing a line that's been ignored for so long.

But Tony releases a playboy smile. He simply lifts the corner of his lips in a way that tells her that he's about to say something completely innapropriate. And just as predicted, seconds later the walls echo the sound of his husky voice, "You have bad timing." That's all he says, running a hand through her curvy waist, obviously teasing her.

The brown in her eyes go deeper as sexual frustration boils in her veins. But the truth of the matter is that this is Tony and she can still taste him on her lips and that lower her senses. Giving up an internal fight, she tries to push him away - as she normally does when she's much too afraid of being seen. "Really, Tony?", she complains, irritated. But vulnerability kicks in and for once she lets it out, because she feels like he deserves it. They both do. "I just kissed you and that is all you are going to say to me?"

She tries to turn away but he holds her in place. Yeah, she might as well be a ninja, but he has enough determination to keep her exactly where he wants. He tugs at the hem of her shirt, pulling her closer. And she lets him, losing herself in his smell. Without thinking straight, Ziva hides her face in his neck and feels his musky scent all over, brushing her lips against the unbelievable soft skin she finds there; often bumping against his collar, teasing him more.

Grabbing her even strongly, by reflex, as if to hold himself back, Tony defends himself, "There are a bunch of things I wanna say to you, Ziva", he states, without backing away. "Starting with why, of all days, did you have to put this lipstick on today?"

Their chests go up and down non-stop, as if suddenly the air's got rarefied. "It's making me crazy", he confesses and their hearts start beating so strongly against their ribcages that they fear the other can hear its cadence.

Before she can formulate a proper reply, the door sungs open and the pair step away from each other. Looking towards that direction, they see Gibbs standing there, fixing them both an eager look.

The partners can't help but wonder if the older man's seen anything compromising, sensing a tug of pain in their stomachs from the sudden anxiety. But their shoulder relax when Gibbs behaves as he normally does and informs almost casually, "A marine was found dead in Quantico."

Tony opens his mouth, trying to say "Boss-", but Gibbs raises his hand to stop the babbling that's about to come.

"If the two love-birds are over bickering, I hope we're good to go." Turning his back to their workers, Gibbs completes, "But before that you should fix the lipstick on your collar, DiNozzo."

The younger guy flinches and the Israeli opens her eyes wide in surprise.

Walking slowly to leave the bathroom for good, Gibbs finalizes, "And your hairband is about to fall, Ziver", before walking away with a smile on his face, leaving a pair of ridiculously blushing and speechless agents behind.


End file.
